ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Team RWBY (Earth-1799.A)
Team RWBY (pronounced "Ruby") is a trio of training huntswomen comprised of Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. They are a group studying at Beacon Academy, and are the main characters of RWBY. Originally, the group was unable to even talk with each other on a normal bases, save for Ruby and Yang, being sisters. Ruby and Blake were able to connect over being book fanatics, and Yang was able to connect with Blake through becoming partners with her. Ruby and Weiss had a rough start with each other, being literally blown up due to Ruby's clumsiness, but eventually grew to be friends after being partnered, which in turn allowed for Yang to become friends with Weiss. Weiss and Blake had a bumpy start as well as Blake's kind had been at war with Weiss' family for quite some time, although they eventually became friends as well. |-| Ruby Rose= Ruby Rose is the leader of Team RWBY, and is who the team is named after. She is the sister of Yang Xiao Long. Her partner in Team RWBY is Weiss Schnee. Her semblance is Speed. Personality Most of Ruby's personality is shown through her childish nature, as well as her fighting style. She is impulsive, naïve, and innocent, but when necessary, she can be serious and dependable. Weapon of Choice Ruby's weapon of choice is the Crescent Rose. The Crescent Rose is a large black and red scythe that doubles as a sniper rifle. Interactions with Alan TBA |-| Weiss Schnee= Weiss Schnee is the second member of Team RWBY to be introduced within the canon of RWBY. Her partner in Team RWBY is Ruby Rose. Her semblance is Glyphs. Personality Everything has been decided for Weiss in her life, and because of it she is a bit of a rebel. It even manages to manifest itself in her physical appearance as she wears her ponytail to the side of her head, disrupting the symmetry of the rest of her outfit. Despite her rebelliousness, she does not seem to be hostile to her family or the SDC. However, Weiss talks little of her family, nor does she ever bring up the subject, keeping such part of her life hidden. She also brushes off any mention of her family. Still, she will defend if offended. Weapon of Choice Weiss' weapon of choice is the Myrtenaster, a rapier which allows her to use the power of dust. Interactions with Alan TBA |-| Blake Belladonna= Blake Belladonna is the the third member of Team RWBY to be introduced within the canon of RWBY. Her partner in Team RWBY is Yang Xiao Long. Her semblance is Shadow. Personality Blake is "mellow." She displays a cool, reserved, and serious personality most of the time, but doesn't lack a humorous side. Blake is a righteous person who has respect for other people's lives. Regardless of whether they are Faunus or not, she treats everyone equally and strongly despises those who judge and discriminate based on racial prejudice. Blake is also an open person and is not afraid to speak her mind. Weapon of Choice TBA Interactions with Alan TBA |-| Yang Xiao Long= Yang Xiao Long is the fourth member of Team RWBY to be introduced within the canon of RWBY. She is the sister of Ruby Rose. Her partner in RWBY is Blake Belladonna. Her semblance is Drawing Strength from Hits. Personality TBA Weapon of Choice TBA Interactions with Alan TBA |-| Trivia= *They are almost entirely identical to their RWBY canon counterparts, with minor differences: **Weiss was chosen for the one on one final round of the tournament in this universe, whereas Yang was chosen in the canon. **This version of Team RWBY exists within the ''Alan 10'' Universe, so they recognize the aliens Alan transforms into. *Ruby is the only member to be younger than Alan, being 14, while the other three members are seventeen, the same age as Alan when he meets them. She is also the only one to match Alan's color. Category:Alanomaly Fan-Fiction Supplies Category:The Alan 10 Adventures Category:Females Category:Groups